


Pink

by lurkingspecter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkingspecter/pseuds/lurkingspecter
Summary: Eddie and Anne try something new.





	Pink

“Like this?”

Eddie groaned as Anne rolled the ball of her foot over his back. He lay face down on their bedroom carpet, ass up, Anne’s foot pressing on his back and forcing his bare chest to dig into the rough fiber.

“Yeah...just like that. Now can you do...the other thing?”

She dropped down to her knees. He heard the rasp of cords as she tightened the strapon around her waist. He couldn’t help but glance back at the sound. The dildo was a rosy pink, semi-clear. She had picked it out herself. She positioned it over his hole, just barely touching the rim, and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Are you sure about this, Eddie? I’m still not sure that either of us know what we’re doing here.”

He licked his lips. “Please. You’ll do great, Anne. I trust you.”

“Okay. Well. Turn around and kiss the carpet like a good boy.”

“Yes ma’am.”

There was a wet sound as she squirted out lube onto her hand and slicked it over the dildo. He writhed with anticipation. 

When she entered him, slowly, carefully, he let out a shuddering moan. And when he felt her breasts press against his back as she leaned down, the nipples surprisingly hard, he let out another one.

Anne laughed low in his ear.

“Happy birthday, Eddie,” she whispered, and gave another thrust.

She kept herself balanced with one hand as she continued thrusting, faster and faster, and the other hand snaked around his waist to stroke his dick. He whined, bucking his hips, not sure whether to lean into her hand or her cock in his ass. Precum leaked over her fingers and she smeared it along his shaft.

“Anne,” he rasped. “Anne…”

“Shh. I know.”

She wrapped her hand around it and began tugging in earnest now, keeping time with the rocking of her hips. That was Anne all over. Precise, perfect, too damn good for--

He turned his face back into the carpet and came with a muffled cry. 

She slid out of him gracefully. When he rolled over he found her laying next to him, grinning like a cat. He grinned back.

“You liked it, huh?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think I would, but”–-she tweaked his nose teasingly--“I like making you squeal.”

“I didn't  _ squeal _ .”

“Mm. Sure.”

She stood up, legs shaking, and removed the strap. He was shocked, and pleased, to see that the insides of her thighs were already wet.

“Now, champ, are you gonna return the favor and eat me out?”

He gripped her hips and smiled up at her, face rosy and glowing.

“Anything for you, babe.”


End file.
